Cool
by Puly Yaxley
Summary: After all her pain, she found a guardian angel. Walking Dead/Boondock Saints crossover poem. It's a poem, there's no such a thing as a summary


**N/A: Hi guys! This is a crossover (The Walking Dead/Boondock Saints) fic written as a poem. It is based (sort of) on the series of stories written by Susan (Sunnseanic Arts). She writes wonderful "Walking Saints" stories (you should go and check them out!) I introduced a new character and changed little things. Hope you like it!**

**Ps: I speak spanish, so, if there's something bad written, I'm really sorry. I'm still studying english so... **

**I'll upload the spanish version soon**

**xx**

* * *

**Cool**

It was a shitty life

Her mother left very early, she went very far

Her father not that much

In a bar, drinking probably.

But she was **cool.**

In the middle of the woods, with her bow

the only thing she needs

she loves

The quiet, the lonelyness.

A friend showed up

Not exactly friendly

The _hunter_, as she used to call him

They hunt together, they share their misery together in silence.

Just enjoying each other's company.

She likes him,

He likes her,

but he won't say or do anything

She knows that, she can't make a move.

They are just friends.

They are **cool.**

In the middle of a cold night,

When the alcohol starts making his father's head spin again

Her calm was gone.

Screams, noises, broken glasses and blood.

She barely can breath, she barely can walk

But she breaths, and she runs.

And the dark took her in.

That happened a long time ago

The lonelyness, the quiet.

Here in Boston things are different

One night, in a bar

She recalls her friend's face

Wondering what happened to him

Until his ghost appeared.

At least it seems like.

There he was

A beer in one hand

His friends all around

His brother to his left

And a big smile upon his face

The brightest one she has to say.

It wasn't a ghost, it was just a boy

Days gone by

They see each other everyday

They have become friends

Who would have guessed.

His brother is a good friend too.

Brother and brother are inseparable

they are fraternal twins

But clearly the blonde is the older one.

They don't look alike, not outside

Not inside.

She likes that, she loves the black haired.

A little boy who lives in the body of a grown man

Days gone by, they are _lovers_

Not in public, they rather the tranquility

They keep it in secret

Shh, it's a secret!

It was **cool**

But her calm was gone once again.

For a reason

Brother and brother decided to play God.

It is dangerous, and there is too much blood.

It keeps going

And going

Until they are caught.

Lovers are separated.

They promise to stay together no matter what

No bars, no distance can break their bond.

It was a long time ago.

Now the dead are walking on earth

She lost her friends, she lost her lover.

In the middle of nowhere

She's found, alone and desperate.

The _hunter_ showed up

Surprise all over their faces.

Like nothing has changed, here they are in the woods

Hunting food, hunting dead.

And then God spoke.

The blonde one,

Alone and broken

Tears all over his face.

It was just him

No twin, no brother.

Her guardian angel was gone

She can't deal with it

Brother and hunter are fighting

The first one confuse him with his twin

The second one only see madness.

_Lover_ and_ Hunter_ are really look alike

She doesn't think like that.

_Same angels with different wings_

She used to call them like that

When she recalled them

A long time ago.

Days gone by

_Hunter_ and _brother_ are friends now.

She tries to smile, but nothing happen

She misses her lover

She needs her lover

But she has to move on

They had to move on,

Let the lover go.

And so they did… didn't they?

But out of nowhere

_he_ showed up again.

Dead and alive

Was his body, not his heart or mind, at least not at first

It was the _lover_.

It hurted her, more than thinking about him dead.

Cause there he was, standing in front of her.

The only man she really loved.

But he didn't recall it.

Every kiss

Every touch

Every secret

All of it, from his mind, was gone.

It was hard, more than she ever expected.

_I lost him_, once again she thought

And then,

Like going back in time

He did his thing again

He got close, he wanted to know this girl.

He didn't recall her

But maybe It was like his brother.

He didn't recall him but he know it was him.

So, what was she? His friend? His lover?

_Lover?_

Maybe he was wrong

So what? He likes her,

He does like her.

_He wants her_.

They introduced themself

Again.

Start all over never felt so good

It was **cool**

Time goes by,

The heat of the day

The cold of the night

And then, finally, his smile appeared again on his face.

As hers as well

It was the apocalypse

It didn't matter

She had her guadian angel back again

_Lover_ and _lover_ are reunited once again

No bars, no distance.

Not even death can break them apart

**They were cool**


End file.
